User blog:Invader Moss/Angel Beats!
Okay, so I'm going to be writing my version of Angel Beats! using OCs. Can I use your guys' OCs for this, too? For those who don't know what Angel Beats! is, here's a character list. I now have all the characters I need to begin writing this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALSO! If you're going to have a character take the place of Takematsu, Noda, Yusa, Fujimaki, TK, Matsushita, Oyama, Takeyama, Chaa, Kanade Tachibana/Angel, Hisako, Miyuki Irie, or Shiori Sekine, please come up with the way that they died. Oh, and all characters will be humanized. :; :; :::Yuri Nakamura (place taken by Toeto) :::::Yuri, also known as Yurippe, has a determined personality but is secretly very sensitive and protective. She invites Otonashi to join the SSS, an organization she founded and leads which fights against God. She is smart and decisive when making operations and decisions. She carries a silver Beretta 92. Not only is she skilled with a gun, but she is also capable in close range hand-to-hand combat, which is shown when she fends off Angel's hand sonic with a combat knife. She vowed to fight against God after her three younger siblings were murdered when she was alive and never forgave herself for failing to prevent their deaths. She is an effective leader, but does not think so. ::::Yuzuru Otonashi (place taken by Toby) :::::Due to his past, Otonashi has a caring personality and does not want anyone to experience pain or sadness. After dying, he lost his memories of the time when he was still alive, but later regains them. He had a younger sister, Hatsune, who died of an illness and who he cared for very much. When she died, he decided to go to school to become a doctor, but died in a train accident before he could take the entrance exam to college. Initially unskilled in any equipment, he starts to practice his marksmanship, and pulls through for the team when they are in danger. He carries a Glock 17. :::Hideki Hinata (place taken by Blin) ::::Hinata is a bright, dependable boy who is the closest to Otonashi. He always tries to save his friends if he can and is a reliable force in the team. He and Yui constantly irritate one another on a daily basis, but deep down, he cares for Yui. He is a talented baseball player, and his regret in life was his failure to catch a ball, which cost his team an important game. He nicknamed Yuri as Yurippe when they co-founded the SSS as he did not feel comfortable calling her Yuri, because his mother has the same name. He uses an RPK-74 and an S&W 645. :::;Takamatsu (place taken by Zar) ::::Takamatsu is an honor student who has a polite personality and wears glasses. He mainly contributes to the SSS through intelligence gathering and other affairs, but does not actively fight. Yuri herself says to not be fooled by his glasses and that he is actually an idiot. Though appearing to be slender, he works out and is actually well-built muscle-wise. He carries a Deasert Eagle as a side-arm, but is also seen using a Sig 552 :::;Noda (place taken by Dante) ::::Noda is a self-reliant boy who executes the strategies formed by the SSS and fights with a halberd. He does not listen to anyone other than Yuri, for whom he has adoration, and is antagonistic to almost everyone else. He has a one-sided rivalry with Otonashi. He is a complete idiot whose weakness is education. He is not afraid to harm or kill anyone who gets in Yuri's way. Though he prefers to fight with his halberd, he sometimes uses guns out of necessity, the type of weaponry that he hates. :::;Shiina (place taken by Jewel) ::::Shiina is a female ninja who fights with dual-wielding kodachi and shuriken. She is able to sense when danger is coming and is a highly capable fighter. Despite her serious demeanor, she has a weakness for cute things like stuffed animals. She is strict in her training and is very self-critical when she fails, especially to a newcomer like Otonashi. She decides that her weakness is having little concentration. She is able to balance brooms and other objects on her fingers for long periods of time. She rarely speaks but will normally remark "This is so stupid" whenever the obvious or something stupid is said. She didn't have a name when she arrived in the afterlife, so Yuri named her Shiina. :::;Yusa (place taken by Luun) ::::Yusa is an operator in the SSS who conveys the state of the battlefield to Yuri. She is a calm and gentle-mannered girl with a straightforward character. Much like Angel, she does not express her emotions and is called scary by Otonashi and Hinata. She cannot calm down without her earphone. She rarely talks, and she sometimes hurts others' feelings even though she does not mean it. :::;Fujimaki (place taken by Vix) ::::Fujimaki is a delinquent who fights with a long shirasaya and he is similar in character to Noda. He picks on Otonashi when he initially joins the SSS. He cannot swim. He uses a PPSh-41 submachine gun. :::;TK (place taken by DJ Flask) ::::TK is a mysterious character who wears a large bandanna over his eyes and tends to break out in dance every so often. No one knows his real name or past. He speaks in semi-nonsensical English phrases depending on the situation, but apparently does not know English fluently. He saves the team many times and does know some Japanese but rarely speaks it. He carries Browning Hi-Power and LAR Grizzly handguns or a PP-19 Bizon submachine gun during missions. :::;Matsushita (place taken by Tayree) (Yes, she IS a girl, but I am waaaay~ beyond caring) ::::Matsushita, also known as "Matsushita the Fifth", has a large build and is a master at judo. He never forgets a debt he owes, especially when it involves food. He carries heavy weapons such as rocket launchers or machine guns into battle. He uses a H&K P7 and an MG3 light machine gun. :::;Ōyama (place taken by Shim) ::::Ōyama is an ordinary boy who has no special talents. He does not excel at anything, but is as capable as any normal person; in other words, he is a Jack of all trades. He is a pure boy whose feelings will get hurt from things like making fake confession or watching his teammates "die". He carries a Remington 700 sniper rifle or a P226 handgun. :::;Takeyama (place taken by Max) ::::Takeyama is an intelligent boy who is good at hacking computers. He wrote the "Briefing Manager" program that Yuri uses to brief the SSS prior to a mission. He insists everyone should call him by his username "Christ", though nobody cares about it. He tries to execute all plans as perfectly as possible. He does not engage in combat or any other physical operations, but rather gathers data and information. :::;Chaa (place taken by Meg) (Yes, she's a girl too, but I'M NOT CARING ANYMORE!!!) ::::Chaa is the leader of the Guild. Despite looking much older, he is about the same age as Otonashi and the others. He is the fourth member to join the SSS. He first met Yuri and Hinata by holding the Principal of the school hostage in an attempt to learn more about God, causing him to get stabbed by Kanade. :::;Ayato Naoi (place taken by Zin) ::::After he died, Naoi developed hypnotic powers that allow him to control others and cause them to enter a dream-like state. In life, he was the son of a famous potter. However, it was his twin brother who had the talent in pottery and as a result, Naoi was ignored by everyone. When his brother died, he was made to replace him by his father and was given strict training in pottery. He felt as if his own life was fake and all he wanted was to be acknowledged for his own existence. He later befriends Otonashi after he acknowledges him and joins the SSS. As acting student council president for a time and self-proclaimed God, Naoi is strict and arrogant, but this is quick to disperse when Otonashi chastises him. He is affectionate to Otonashi, much to the latter's chagrin, and always tries to earn his affection. He uses dues USP 45 handguns. :::;Kanade Tachibana/Angel (place taken by Ginger) ::::Kanade is the student council president at the afterlife school. This places her at odds with the SSS as her responsibilities require her to suppress delinquency and other disruptive activities that the team does. The SSS initially calls her "Angel" since they do not know her real name, but they still refer to her by it even after finding out her real name to be Kanade Tachibana. It is difficult to understand what she is thinking due to her rarely showing any outward emotions and her way of talking bluntly. She is personally dedicated to helping others overcome their regrets and pass on. However, she often lacks a proper understanding of others, as she never thinks to try to explain to the SSS why she was doing what she did. Her primary ability is "hand sonic", a blade on one or both forearms with five forms. She enjoys eating mapo tofu, a spicy dish. :::;Masami Iwasawa (place taken by Zeel) ::::Masami Iwasawa is the initial leader of Girls Dead Monster who is in charge of the vocals and is the rhythm guitarist. She also writes the lyrics and composes the music for the band's songs. She plays a Sienna Sunburst/Maple Fender Stratocaster guitar. While usually a quiet girl, she is able to fascinate listeners by striving to create music that speaks her thoughts. She used music as an escape from her constantly fighting parents in life. She accepts that she will use her voice to someday influence others. :::;Yui (place taken by Leah) ::::Yui is a big fan and initially an assistant to Girls Dead Monster. She is known to be hyperactive and talks extremely fast. Hinata finds Yui annoying, which results in bouts between the two of them though in truth, they truly care about each other. She wears a devil tail and shackle bracelets on her wrists, giving her an image of an imp or devil. She also has wings hidden by her hair on her back. After Iwasawa's departure, Yui becomes the new rhythm guitarist and vocalist of Girls Dead Monster, as well as its leader. Yui plays a Gibson CG Special electric guitar. She later becomes a part of the main SSS, following them along on missions, though she does not contribute much. In life, she was hit by a car and was paralyzed at a young age. Her regret was being not able to do anything with her body. Otonashi helps fulfill most of her wishes that include many things she saw on TV when she was alive. :::;Hisako (place taken by Meiko) ::::Hisako is second-in-command of Girls Dead Monster who plays a Fender Jazzmaster electric guitar as lead guitarist. She has a candid personality and likes to play mahjong, which she has incredible luck with. As noted by Hinata, Hisako is also athletic and is greatly admired by Yui for her guitar riffs. In life, she was a part of a band, but after meeting Iwasawa, she forms Girls Dead Monster with her. :::;Miyuki Irie (place taken by En) ::::Irie is the drummer of Girls Dead Monster who, despite being dead herself, is bad with hearing stories about ghosts or spirits, which Sekine likes to take advantage of. She is best friends with Sekine and joined Girls Dead Monster at the same time as her. :::;Shiori Sekine (place taken by Dusc) ::::Sekine plays a G&L L-2000 bass guitar in Girls Dead Monster. She likes to play pranks on those around her to see the surprised faces of her victims. She also likes to abruptly improvise during performances, much to Hisako's chagrin. Category:Blog posts